darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Maki
Maki (マキ?) is a young Contractor who went about bombing several secret organization's buildings around Tokyo. Appearance Maki is a young white boy with heterochromatic irises, the left one being green and the right iris being red. He has light brown hair and wears a necklace which has a wooden charm and feathers, which he says was given to him by somebody important to him.The Black Contractor; Episode 15 Personality Maki for the most part seemed to be kind, as shown during his short interaction with Hei in his student persona, but is an extremely jealous kid. He seems to be infatuated with Amber and says he would do anything for her, including destroying Tokyo. He attempts to kill Hei out of jealousy, after learning Hei is the "him" that Amber frequently spoke of, convinced that he (Maki) is the only one fit for her love. Abilities .]] Remote Spontaneous Combustion: Maki's ability allowed him to perform a type of spontaneous combustion on objects that he touched with his hands. The explosions occur remotely as he often prepares hand-prints before activating his ability. He activates the ability by wiping his nose with his thumb. He can also use stones that he has picked up and thrown as grenades. :Obeisance: His remuneration is drinking hot beverages such as milk.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 Objective Maki seems to be infatuated with Amber and as such would do anything for her. His only objective is to be the only one that Amber loves, and he would kill anyone out of jealousy, if it seems that Amber cares about them more. He takes on November 11 in a battle, and is ultimately killed by November 11, who with the help of July and a wounded April, was able to determine the places Maki had left his hand-print on, and thus avoid them. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Maki and Amber get in to a car just as British agent April sees them and runs towards them. She attempts to chase them but is gravely injured after a blast caused by Maki. He later returns to the scene of the explosion to recover his necklace, which he finds hanging from a tree. Hei comes up to him and retrieves the charm and gives it to him. He awkwardly thanks Hei and leaves. He returns to their hideout where Amagiri questions where he was. He later goes on a bombing spree, destroying several intelligence agency offices. He is confronted by November 11, whom he almost kills despite him being one of Amber's prime targets for recruiting. try to recruit November 11.]] November 11 survives, however, and is brought back to the EPR's base where he is tied up. When he finishes his studies, Maki asks November why he serves humans, stating that Contractors are chosen ones and they are the only ones fit to guide the world. He listens as Amagiri attempts to recruit November 11, but he refuses and the Japanese police storm into the room and rescues him. They escape custody thanks to Maki's ability, with numerous hand prints around the room exploding. Maki asks Amagiri where Amber is and is told that she is acquiring the last key to their plan. Maki asks who is so important that Amber left him behind. Amagiri dismisses his question, angering him and then tells Maki to go to the secondary meeting point while he reports the situation to Amber, claiming it is Amber;s order. Instead Maki goes to try and find the person who is more precious to Amber than him. He encounters Hei and realizes that he is the one and attacks him. The battle is interrupted by November 11, who lets Hei get away, and starts his own battle with Maki. Maki enters a building where he has planted his hand-prints everywhere, and attempts to kill November 11. While he is thinking about how he is fit to be Amber's personal Contractor, November 11 is able to avoid all explosions with the help of July. Just when Maki believes he has succeeded and is about to leave the building, he opens the door to reveal November 11 who impales him with a sharp piece of ice, thanks to a storm whipped up by April. Appearances References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Evening Primrose Members Category:Maki Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male